


The Mills of God

by Katowisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiny, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 05, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katowisp/pseuds/Katowisp
Summary: The mills of God grind slow but sure. For all of Dean's declarations, destiny closes in, and all the angels rejoice. Except for one.





	The Mills of God

The angels took to watching the Winchesters in their spare time. With a war going on, there was less free time than there had been before, but not every angel was on the front lines (really, most of them were just support) and so the Winchesters had become the favorite past time of many of the angels.

Of course, some, like Zachariah and Gabriel and the other Seraphim watched and assessed the actions of the brothers closely. In Heaven’s offices, flow charts and graphs were plastered across the walls. There was a giant timeline with intersecting lines of various colors, and everyday it was updated as events brought the brothers slowly closer to their destiny. 

The timeline was very close to its termination. Certain events were circled. The word “Detroit” was underlined in red. 

So on the day Sam Winchester drank Demon’s blood again, and Dean Winchester prayed for the very first time in his life, cheers of adulation erupted in Heaven, and the choir lifted their voices in prayer and gratitude. 

“Soon,” the angels whispered. 

Zachariah returned to his office with a smug smile and the swagger of one who had won a particularly well-paying bet.

As the angels left the golden streets to return to their duties while the Winchesters slept, Michael stood by quietly. 

In his heart, he knew to be happy. The Lord’s plan was coming to fruition, and soon he would once again be on the earthly stage conducting the War of Wars against his traitorous brother. For all of Dean’s hard talk, Destiny was grinding slowly but steadily forward.

And Michael felt he should rejoice. 

But he looked down at Dean Winchester, looking up beseechingly to the stars and a Heaven that had failed him for thirty years, and Michael felt a deep sorrow, too. He could not save Lucifer.

But he had hoped that somehow Dean could have saved Sam.


End file.
